Kurohebi
---- Kurohebi (烏蛇) is an artificial human trained to be an assassin. She is the first stage boss of Evanescent Existence. General Information She is an artificial human made to be an assassin, so she has lots of parts that are different from humans. However, she still hasn't received her first mission, so she's never actually assassinated anyone. Personality Abilities ;To hide one's presence Kurohebi has the ability of hiding one's presence. It's unknown if she just hides normally or manipulates darkness to cover herself, since in some of her spell cards, she covers her knifes on darkness before dissipating at the moment the knifes approach the target. The appearance of the darkness outside its region looks like black mist. The names of her spell cards are also related to invisibility and darkness (Darkness Card "Blind Shot", Imperceptible). Background Information Origin Kurohebi has a lot of similarities to Rumia, the youkai of the dusk from Touhou.. Both are stage 1 bosses that manipulate some sort of darkness, but are relatively weak and rather incompetent in their jobs. They also have similar spell cards. She may also have some inspiration from Solid Snake who's from the Metal Gear series, as both have some resemblance in appearance, and Kurohebi has the word "snake" in both her name and music theme. Name Kurohebi is written with the kanji 烏, which means "bird", and 蛇, which means "snake". The pronunciation is the same as "black snake", fitting with her ability to hide bullets in darkness. Design Kurohebi has short, spiky brown hair, tied up in a black bandanna. She wears grey and red clothing and carries some daggers in her clothes. Kurohebi's Appearances Like everyone else, Kurohebi is spirited away to Mugenri and ends up in the Dimensional Cavern. While trapped in the cave, she runs into Tsurubami Senri disguised as Tsubakura Enraku. The assassin seems concerned for her, but after the fake Tsubakura insults her by calling her the lowest-raking member, Kurohebi gets angry and attacks her, only to be defeated. Kurohebi tells that everyone else was trapped at the cave as well, but they escaped and are far away. Tsurubami accidentally slips that she isn't the real Tsubakura by asking whose people is the assassin talking about, but Kurohebi believes she's just feigning forgetfulness. After being defeated by Tsubakura, she runs into Yabusame Houren who asks for everyone's location. Kurohebi refuses to say anything about it, because everyone has been convinced that if they defeat Yabusame, they'll find a way to escape and get a prize. She also confesses that "Tsubakura" defeated her a short while ago, while Yabusame just laughs because Kurohebi is weak. The assassin gets angry and attacks her, only to be defeated again. After that, Kurohebi insists that she only lost to Yabusame because she was weakened. Additional Information *She is the weakest character, according to Yabusame and Tsurubami. *Kurohebi is more polite towards Tsubakura, implying some connection between them. It's implied that Tsubakura is Kurohebi's creator. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Evanescent Existence